


Not Alone in the Cold

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: On the other side of the door to the unfamiliar house, stood a tan-haired dressed in heavy winter gear to block out the bitter cold.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Not Alone in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> It's never too late to write more magosoph winter-themed fics.  
> wrote this randomly and didn't expect it to be so long-

He’s calling. Shido. He kept calling her. She ignored him. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop begging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it. 

He's already the voice inside of her head.

She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that. It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the holidays, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought. 

She normally brought Kyoya-sama gifts. New clothes and accessories but with being so rich, it’s a possibility that he already had at least two of everything. It wasn’t long before it became a tradition to get him things and carry out his orders, no matter what. It had meaning as long as Kyoya-sama was content with his gifts. As long as Kyoya-sama got what he wanted, she will go to any heights or lengths to do so. Ruthlessly, as well.

It was cold. She doesn’t mind the cold. She enjoyed the breezing cold against her skin. She sat inside of her home, alone in the cold. Silence and wanted nothing more than to freeze the world solid in her grip. She waited for Shido to finally give up on calling her but she could tell how he was becoming annoyed, desperate. 

Kyoya-sama was most likely busy with his own things. Holidays were normally busy for him. She was waiting for his next orders. And Shido was probably spending the holidays with his only family, his father. 

**_KNOCK._ **

There’s a knock at the door. She ignored it.

Kyoya-sama gave her meaning, and Shido was another driving force. (That she also grew to accept.) In other words, they both gave her something to do with her life. A purpose. A meaning to serve and be loyal to.

Even during the holidays — even during the late hours — even during her student council duties for Aibo Academy — she kept working for Kyoya-sama's wishes. It was a habit that wouldn't die. And his enemies kept getting annoying to deal with. Luckily, she has her ways of dealing with them. 

Even with Doctor Gara, who was Kyoya-sama’s enemy and for barging in and stealing a place that belonged to Kyoya-sama. She was tasked to throw him out, however, Kyoya-sama backed down from that plan. Even during that time, J Genesis took over as the president of the Gaen Financial Group. Kyoya-sama was mostly hanging on the low right now. And then there are people out there who wanted to kill him, still want to murder and hurt the white-haired. She took control of any situation, ruthlessly and coldly, when Kyoya-sama was in real danger.

“If such a thing were to happen…”

That thought of someone pulling it off. The thought of not being powerful enough to serve him, testing her unmatched loyalty.

She closed her eyes, “I’m overthinking it.”

**_KNOCK. KNOCK._ **

She ignored it once more. The knocking on the door became louder. It was getting on her nerves but it wasn’t like she hasn’t dealt with knocking on doors. She couldn’t avoid it forever, could she? 

On the other side of the door to the unfamiliar house, stood a tan-haired dressed in heavy winter gear to block out the bitter cold. 

Yikes! Why did it have to be so cold out today?! Why couldn’t it be a normal summer day?! Like the days he was so used to. 

He dragged himself out in this weather just to see her. She wasn’t answering his calls, emails, or his voice. How dare she just ignore him like this?! He’ll get her good for this. He'll make sure of that.

It was unlike her and he started to worry. Magoroku thought it wasn’t like her to just simply ignore his calling for her — no matter how annoyed she was. Especially when he called out her name. Was she okay? He hoped that she was. He knew first hand how she over-worked herself to the point of passing out. In fact, seeing her in any sort of injury or pain made me feel immensely worried for her.

Despite the cold, the countless losses, he kept demanding and refusing to let anyone else have their way. Despite his petty need of giving her proper punishment, despite his egotistical and cowardly nature; he still cared greatly for the Russian student council Vice-President. They had been through far too much together **_NOT_ ** to care for her.

He knocked louder, “Sophia! I know you’re inside! Hurry up and open the door!” He complained. “Please, answer me!” At the point of already begging. Though, begging for her wasn’t new. It was far too late to turn back now. There's no way that this was a good idea. 

Sophia… come to the door quickly!

“Why me?” He was impatient. He pouted. He’ll freeze to death out here! He’s being dramatic but he didn’t care if he was. He gritted his teeth, annoyed as his body tensed. “I’m her boyfriend, so why should I have to wait this long?”

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” She was faced with a tan-haired, trembling in the cold. She stopped her question as her expression slightly widened, “Shido.”

The student council president. The Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school! He ranked second-highest in his grade! Blazoned himself as the greatest Buddyfighter in history! Shido Magoroku. 

His short tan-colored hair sticking out of his green hat he was wearing. 

He looked up at her, still shivering. He wanted to run up to her and cling to her but he couldn’t find himself doing that in this weather. He wrapped his hands around his body as his knees lowered. Even with his absurd amount of winter gear on, he was still freezing cold. 

“S-Sophia! Just in time! I happen to be freezing!”

_Finally, I’ve been waiting for you!_

How did he even find this place? And why was he even here? As far as she knew, he didn’t know anything of her private life. So she wasn’t expecting to meet him on the other side, either. A part of her wanted to leave him out here to freeze to death. At least to teach him a lesson. But she knew better. 

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, not of annoyance but pity. _‘You’re so much trouble.’_ Feeling pity for him wasn’t all that common. She doesn’t like to admit it, but she had a soft spot for him that only grew during their time together working for Gratos. Also, the time that made her realize she had feelings for him but did well to hide it.

Right now, he was shaking in front of her, on the breaking point of breaking down in front of her without caring if she saw. His exposed skin flushed with tainted pink and red. His teeth chattered uncontrollably. He was a mess. But it wasn't the first she saw him in this state, and surely, it won't be the last time, either.

“H-Hurry up and let me inside!” He yelled, his thick breath making air, “It’s too cold!”

She had no choice but to let him inside of her home. She expected him to barge into her home and allow himself to be let in without her approval since he was freezing but he was asking to be let in. She let out a thick breath. 

“Come with me.” 

“Huh? R-Really?!” He seemed thrilled to be let in. “You’ll let me inside?!”

“Da.” She nodded, “Now get inside or I’ll leave in you the cold.” She couldn’t believe she was going to let him inside.

He flinched, not liking the sound of her idea. He weakly smiled at her and hastily entered past her. She closed the door and locked it. Once inside with the door locked, her body turned to glance at him.

“Why are you here?” 

“You weren’t answering any of my calls or emails I sent you!” He took off his coat and shoes at the front door. But he was still freezing cold. His cheeks flustered, tainted with red. Of course. “I was worried so I’ve decided to come over.” He glanced at her. “Were you surprised?”

“I've been busy.” 

That was the first excuse that came out of her mouth and it worked, too. She wasn’t surprised that he was worried. He always worries. Nothing changes.

“Oh? What were you busy with?” 

She didn’t respond to his question as she left the room. _‘I hope you will regret your decision of coming here, Shido.’_ She went to get him a blanket, knowing he’ll complain about one soon. 

He found his way to her living room and couch. He sat. It wasn’t long before he felt a soft blanket hitting him. He flinched, staring up at her for a mere moment before accepting the blanket. He drew it closer to him.

“So this is where you live!” He looked around the room curiously. Navy blue eyes glance around, eyes beaming with interest. He was judging her place. It's not half-bad. It was a big house, and fancy, too. “I’ve always wondered what your home would look like.” 

If it wasn’t for the crisp air, he might’ve been more relaxed Inside. He brought the blanket closer to his frame, “Why is it so cold in here?” He muttered between his lips as he kept shivering. He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. 

She sat down on the sofa, next to him. Her knees pressed together with hands pressed lightly at her lap. 

“Hey, Sophia?” He turned to look at her. She turned her head to face him, giving him her silent attention. “Do you need to borrow some money from me?”

She blinked. What? That question was unexpecting. “I don’t need your money.”

“But it’s cold in here!” He complained, “Don’t you have a heater?” He questioned. “I’ll buy you one!”

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “I have a heater.” 

“If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Just turn on the heater!” A bit dramatic. But he was still far too cold.

“Fine.” She closed her eyes and got up from her seat. “And I don’t want your money.” She went to turn on the heater and came back. 

“Did you turn it on?”

“Da.”

“Good. If I happen to get sick because of this, I’m blaming you.” 

He hated being sick but she was shockingly good at taking care of him when he’s sick. Only when he gets sick, she's willing to take care of him.

“Whose fault it is that you decided to come?”

He huffed. 

"Shido." 

"What is it?"

"Here." She handed him a cup of steaming tea.

His face lit up. "Is that a cup of tea?" She made him a cup of tea. 

She nodded.

He grinned widely. "Thank you, Sophia!" As he carefully took the cup from her hands. Holding one side of it from the bottom. It was the Tea he usually got a lot back at Aibo Academy.

He made sure it wouldn't fall. Sophia might get annoyed or punish him for clumsily dropping the cup and slipping it on the sofa. Even if he didn't think it was his fault for doing so. He took a slip. He felt the hot water heat up his insides, making him feel much warmer. He let out a content sigh as his body relaxed on her sofa. This tea was well made.

Slowly he felt the room relaxed as hot air started to enter it.

“Should I be worried about your parents?” He asked next, “They’re here, too, right?”

“My parents don’t live in Japan.”

“They don’t?” He seemed worried yet so interested but bothered, “Then who’s…” His voice drowns out as if he didn’t want to finish it.

“No one.” She knew what he was going to say, “I live alone here.”

Magoroku frowned, looking displeased, “You should have said so sooner… If I knew you were going to be all alone for the holidays, I would’ve come much sooner.” He let out a thick sigh, “Well… It doesn’t change the fact that I’m here now to keep you company.”

She had no idea why she would let him on her business in the first place. It’s meaningless to even talk about it now. She did trust him enough to not tell others like he has anyone else to tell them about her private life. But even then, she can just wipe anyone's memories. It’s too late to go back now. 

"You have your father to spend our holidays, don't you?" She asked. "Holidays are usually spent with family. So why spend it with me?"

"I know that!" He fumbled, "I already told him about our plans before I left." Of course, he would. “And… you’re family, too!” He nervously smiled, “Well, I mean, not biologically but you know… since we’re…”

“I understand.” 

“Oh, good!” At least that was settled.

He was always close to his weirdo father. Who happened to be weirder than, if not more so, as his son. She saw it first hand herself when he was announcing the video of Shido Magoroku. She gave him a weird look in return during that time. As she remembered him from the Gaen Cup, being forced to stand on the other side of him from Kyoya-sama's throne.

“Do you spend the holidays with anyone, Sophia?” 

“I spent it with Kyoya-sama.”

“Oh? And why aren’t you with him now?”

“He’s spending it with Rouga again this year.” Sophia's expression didn’t change, “There’s no reason for me to go.”

“Why is that?” He was curious but also slightly bothered.

“Kyoya-sama’s orders.” In truth, Kyoya-sama has something planned for Rouga and he told her that he’ll be needing some alone time. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re not used to hanging out with anyone else during the holiday.” He could tell a lot. Even with her stoic expression and insane powers, she was still human. At least, he thought she was. No one would want to be alone forever. Well, that’s fine. Since the Shido Magoroku was here. “I'll make sure that you never spend a single holiday alone!” 

“It’s best if you don’t.”

“Yeah, like sitting in the cold in the dark is much better.” He pouted, his voice rang with sarcasm. It wasn’t every day that she heard something sarcastic come from him. It wasn’t his usual tone, either. She’d expected him to ask a question about it. She narrowed her eyes. “Clearly, I'm the much better choice here!” He boosted himself but posed with a smile. 

“I could throw you back in the cold.”

“You wouldn’t dare…!” He flinched, bringing his hands up as he sweatdropped. Knowing her, she’ll probably teleport him out of her home at some point. “You can’t do that!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“S-Stop joking around!” He countered, stuttering with sweat pouring down his cheeks, “I-I don’t want to go back out there!”

From the commotion, the phone buzzed and he flinched again. His arms are still in the air. Her phone was the one buzzing.

Perfect. This talk ends here. For now, Shido.

“Huh?” Magoroku turned to find her light blue phone case on the table. 

She reached for her phone, grabbing it off the table.

“Hey, wait a second!” He pointed his finger at her, “You were ignoring me!” 

Despite the countless taps on top with the student council president’s number, she ignored seeing a text from someone knew.

“Who is it?” He was curious. 

“Kyoya-sama.” 

He was asking her about the holidays. He was checking up on her. The boy was curious about her emails, of course, he was. She texted a swift reply to him. It wouldn’t be long before she would be able to give her report to him again in person.

“Oh!” His face lit up. She glanced up at her. “Before I forget!” He dug into his pockets, “I got you a gift!” He pulled out a small box, wrapped and ready to go. He held it up in front of her.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Knowing him, he might ask for something in return, wouldn’t he? Or want his wish to be granted. Only seeing it as only fair.

“That’s fine.” He shrugged, “I didn’t really want anything, anyway.”

She finally took the box and opened it. Inside was a hairpiece, a golden lace star with blue tripping. It matched quite well and it didn’t look all that bad. The boy in front of her probably thought of the same thing. 

It reminded her of how Kyoya-sama usually got her accessories and outfits during this time of year. Since Kyoya-sama was fond of those types of things.

It’s unique… like something Kyoya-sama would wear.

“What do you think, Sophia?” He smiled proudly, “I think it’ll fit quite wonderfully if I do say so myself!” He was praising himself for his good gift. He wanted more praise from her. She could hear him saying ‘You can praise some more if you’d like.’ in her head. 

But all she did was impassively took out the item from the box and held out her hands.

“Oh! Let me put it on you!” 

“You better not rip my hair putting this in.”

He carefully grabbed a bit of her hair and pinched the pin in, hearing the snap as it clicked in place. She stoically sat there, allowing him to do as he pleased. His movements are gentle and attentive. “There! All done~!” He hummed happily and led back to admire his work. “See, I told you that I wouldn’t rip out your hair!” He looked around in search of something, “Now, where is it that you keep a mirror, Sophia?”

She gave him a mirror after he’d been asking for it. And now, they were both insides of the room.

He dramatically frowned, “I’m feeling hungry.”

“We have borscht in the kitchen.” She pointed towards the door.

Sophia walked them towards her rather large kitchen and she got everything set while she made him sit and wait. 

“Oh! Do you want help?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Da.”

He insisted but she didn’t want him to make a mess. Knowing him, he’ll probably make a large mess with his clumsiness or burn the whole place down.

He frowned, as he pouted on the table. She noticed his dispirited look.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice didn’t sound concerned neither did her face, which was still stoic, but she still asked anyway.

“I don’t really like borscht…” 

She stared stoically at him for a moment. It made sense. She turned to her fridge. Stoically walking towards and opened it once more. She pulled a plastic white box from the fridge and placed it on the table for him. She knew just how much he loved Sushi. She used to steal his food from below in the past, his secret slash of canned Sushi just to eat for herself. She had a big appetite herself so she used to steal his sushi. She wouldn’t admit it, either, but it was good Sushi.

She watched as his whole face lit up brightly. He grabbed the box and tore open the side, smelling the fresh Sushi from within. It seemed so good. “Mmm, Sushi!” He grabbed one of them and happily lifted it up, “I’m going to enjoy this!”

It wasn’t long before her food was done and she sat across from him on the stools, eating her bowl of soup and bread. She had cloth napkins already set for them both.

She wiped her face with her napkin. Sophia swiftly cleaned her dish off.

“What should we do now?” Magoroku placed a hand on his chin, trying to come with an idea. He gave her his gift and ate. What should he do? What else does someone else do with someone during the holiday season? He had a few ideas running while in his head, from the countless books and movies he ended up watching to study romance himself. There wasn't much they could do now. “Oh! I got it!” He smiled brightly at his idea, “Let’s watch some television!”

He grabbed the remote flipping through the countless channels. Really, they only watched the news together or Buddyfights to study their opponents but that was back at school, inside of his office. He was quite picky when it came to these things, or rather, he’d typically criticized and judged most of them. A movie came on that slightly took his interest despite judging it.

_“This time, we’ll stop you.”_ A little monster spoke on the screen.

“What a funny way of talking! He was laughing in amusement and he couldn’t hold back. “It sounds so weird!” 

“Huh?” He tensed up as he felt something pressed against his shoulders. His heart raced as he felt his cheeks start to burn, a thick burning sensation. “S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you…?!”

“Just watch the movie.”

It took awhile, a lot of mind racing, too.

Despite his confusion and the questions, a part of him really wanted to pull her closer. To be wrapped within her arms and never let go. To cling to her for answers and safely, like he did in the past before he let go once he got the courage. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

But he slowly started to relax, feeling comfortable. He didn’t mind her touch. Her head placed on her shoulders as he felt her white hair ticking his skin. Her hair was quite soft. 

He judged the characters in the movies, their actions.

His navy eyes shifted to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glued to the sunset in front of them, stoically watching. He observed her, laying down. He couldn’t help but watch her instead of the movie. 

She noticed the lingering eyes on her, as she glanced stoically at him. Her icy-cold eyes met his navy blue eyes. They locked eyes and he flinched once he noticed she was looking at me. He has been caught by her!

“I…” He clumsily turned away from her, breaking the contact. He shut his lips as his body loosened. He lets out a breath, being unsure of how he should probably respond to this. He felt his heart race and cheeks burn. He closed his eyes. How dare she be so… so perfect! He felt embarrassed, a feeling he rarely felt but when he did, he did his best to hide it and turn away.

She knew that he was watching her instead of the movie. Of course! He slowly relaxed after a few moments. The air felt like everything was calming down now. He took a deep breath before he was brimming with his normal overconfidence again.

Her eyes were glued back to the television. Her expression was as stoic and indifferent as always. He wondered what she was possibly thinking.

She has her legs tucked up underneath her, with hands pressed lightly at the sofa. His eyes focus on her lap, to her slim pale hands. He wonders how to hold hands. He clung to her before. Oh, he got it! He beamed with an idea he had. He shifted his weight, reaching his gloved hands to touch her pale hand. Awkwardly, their fingers touch. Lightly touching it was barely noticeable. He placed a hand on top of her.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

He yelped and hastily drew his hand back, throwing them up in the air dramatically in a panic. He didn’t expect her to question him, but then again, it was her hand and not one of her shoulders or arms he was clinging to this time.

“S-Sorry!” He apologized, “I-I just wanted to hold your hand…” He awkwardly looked away, refusing to meet her gaze, his face flushed with intense red. 

“Who said you had to stop?”

Huh? He blinked. Wait! He was surprised to see her agreeing. “W-What…?!”

She shifted on the sofa as she held out her hand for him. “You want to hold my hand, don’t you?” 

“O-Of course!” He nodded, “As the student council president, Shido Magorku, I’m the greatest at… holding hands, too!” Who wouldn’t want to hold his hands? “You’ll see just how good I am!” He hesitated for a moment but finally smiled and gave it.


End file.
